Public Diplomacy, Books, Articles, Websites 3
Bruce Gregory's Reading List Educational Resources Public Diplomacy Institute. Indonesia Town Hall Meeting, "Common Values, Common Challenges" 7:30 - 9:30 a.m., Friday, February 7. PDC members are urged to attend a video dialogue between approximately 50 Americans and 50 Indonesians in GWU's Jack Morton Auditorium (School of Media and Public Affairs, 21st & H Streets, NW). The program is being developed for rebroadcast on Indonesian Television in cooperation with U.S. Embassy Jakarta, the Public Diplomacy Institute, RCTI Indonesian Television, the U.S. Indonesia Society, and Weber Shandwick. Arranged by State Department FSO Tim Gerhardson and PDI Director Barry Fulton, this early a.m. town hall meeting will be moderated by SMPA faculty member Steven Roberts. Council on Foreign Relations. The Council's new terrorism website uses a Q&A format to provide explanations and backgrounders on terrorism and related foreign policy issues. The site contains a lengthy Q&A on public diplomacy drawn in part from Council's Task Force on Public Diplomacy report. [http://fpc.org.uk/main Foreign Policy Centre]. This London based think tank, directed by Mark Leonard, has begun the first phase of a public diplomacy research program in the Middle East, producing a case study of popular perceptions of public diplomacy in Turkey and Saudia Arabia, to be completed in mid December. A separate strand of PD research will be a reexamination of Norway's international image and standing. [http://www.pbs.org/newshour/media/public_diplomacy/index_2.html NewsHour with Jim Lehrer]. The website transcript of Terry Smith's public diplomacy segment (January 21) includes extended off-air interviews with each of the participants: U/S Charlotte Beers, media analyst Mamoun Fandy, BBG member Norman Pattiz, Radio Sawa news director Mouafac Harb, and Radio Sawa consultant Bert Kleinman. Daniel Shurgurensky, ed., [http://fcis.oise.utoronto.ca/~daniel_schugurensky/assignment1/1922lippdew.html "Walter Lippmann and John Dewey Debate the Role of Citizens in Democracy,"] History of Education: Selected Moments of the 20th Century. Concise, evenhanded treatment of this still relevant debate. Useful supplement for those who assign Walter Lippmann's Public Opinion. Books Mark A. Abramson and Therese L. Morin (eds.), E-Government 2003. (Lanham, MD: Rowman and Littlefield, 2003). The book includes a collection of nine research reports sponsored by the IBM Endowment for The Business of Government. Among the papers is a chapter by Barry Fulton entitled "Leveraging Technology in the Service of Diplomacy: Innovation in the Department of State." W. Lance Bennett. News: The Politics of Illusion, (New York, Addison Wesley Longman, Inc., 2003). Fifth edition of this classic with a new foreword by Doris Graber. Updated with new case studies, research, and material on digital information, post 9/11 news issues, and the impact of the Internet on mass media news. W. Lance Bennett and David L. Paletz (eds). Taken By Storm: The Media, Public Opinion, and U.S. Foreign Policy in the Gulf War, (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1994). This collection of 13 papers with an introduction by Marvin Kalb describes the role of the mass media and public opinion in the development of U.S. foreign policy in the 1991 Gulf War. It includes papers by PDI board members Jerry Manheim and Steve Livingston. (Courtesy of Barry Fulton) Mark Buchanan. Nexus: Small Worlds and the Groundbreaking Science of Networks, (New York: W.W. Norton and Co., 2002). This discussion of network theory, accessible to the non-specialist, treats social, technological, and scientific aspects of how networks interact and exchange information. Includes discussion of the Internet, information networks, the global economy, disease, and ecosystems. James Dawes. The Language of War: Literature and Culture in the U.S. from the Civil War Through World War II, (Cambridge, Massachusetts, Harvard University Press, 2002). Dawes examines the relationship between language and violence focusing on American literature and two analytical models: The "emancipatory model," derived from political discourse and deliberative democracy theories, and the "disciplinary model," derived from poststructuralism and concepts of language as a means to discipline and control violence. David Frum. The Right Man: The Surprise Presidency of George W. Bush (New York, Random House, 2003). Chapter 9 in this account by a former Presidential speechwriter deals with the Administration's post 9/11 communications efforts. References to Karen Hughes, Karl Rove, Charlotte Beers, and Norman Pattis. (Courtesy of Dell Pendergrast) Montreal Museum of Fine Arts. Richelieu: Art and Power, Hilliard Todd Goldfarb, ed. This catalog (411 pages) written for the Museum's recent exhibit explores Cardinal Richelieu's use of the visual arts for political purposes. Thoughtful essays on art, history, psychology, and the subtle use of images to project state power. Brigitte Nacos. Mass-Mediated Terrorism: The Central Role of the Media in Terrorism and Counterterrorism, (Lanham, Maryland, Rowman and Littlefield, 2002). A substantial rewrite of Professor Nacos's (Columbia University) 1996 book on the media and terrorism. Includes extensive research on post 9/11 issues and a restatement of her theories on the media as terrorism's "oxygen" and "propaganda of the deed." George Orwell. Essays. (New York, Alfred A. Knopf, Everyman's Library, 2002). The only hardcover edition of Orwell's literary and political writings. Introduction by John Carey. Includes "The Frontiers of Art and Propaganda," "Politics and the English Language," (writing advice worth assigning to undergraduates), and a number of Orwell's BBC World Service commentaries broadcast during World War II. Sandra Silberstein. War of Words: Language, Politics and 9/11, (New York, Routledge, 2002). A linguist's critical study of the "strategic deployment of language" by the Bush Administration to build support for the war on terror. Barbie Zelizer and Stuart Allan. Journalism After September 11, (New York, Routledge, 2002). Zelizer (Annenberg School, University of Pennsylvania) and Allan (University of the West of England) bring together 15 essays on journalism and crisis, reporting by CNN and other global news media, Western representations of Islam, online journalism and other topics. Includes essays by James Carey (journalism pre-and post-9/11), Simon Cottle (television), and Ingrid Volkmer (political crises in a global network society).